


6.12 Coda

by InkDaisy



Series: Supernatural snippets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэмми вернулся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6.12 Coda

Открыв глаза, Сэм видит над собой железный купол, напоминающий потолок бункера Бобби. Когда-то Сэм выучил его до мелочей: красноватый оттенок просоленного металла, ключ Соломона белой краской, ни единой щелки, трещины или царапины — живое и болезненное воспоминание. Сэму не кажется странным, что адская ловушка для Люцифера так похожа на охотничье укрепление. Большие подозрения вызывает то, что он не чувствует присутствия чужого сознания в своем теле. Да и телом не ощущает ничего сверхъестественного — ни адских мук, ни геенны огненной, ни даже простой боли от падения в клетку. Только давящая тяжесть где-то возле солнечного сплетения не дает свободно вдохнуть.

Приподнявшись на локтях, он окидывает взглядом помещение. Нет, таких совпадений не бывает, а значит, либо подсознание играет с ним злую штуку, заставляя видеть знакомые стены, либо кто-то снова вытащил Винчестера из Ада. Дверь в комнатушку открыта, и в проеме видна лестница наверх, откуда доносятся приглушенные голоса. Сэм слышит Дина, и думает, что для реальности это уж очень оптимистично, а для галлюцинации вообще слишком.

В горизонтальном положении голова нещадно гудит, поэтому он поднимается — и с кушетки, и по лестнице — очень медленно, осторожно и тихо. Голос царапает горло, но Дин чутко реагирует даже на столь слабый зов.

Сэм все еще не верит ушам и глазам, он притягивает брата к себе, прижимает всем телом, скользя руками по шее, лопаткам, пояснице, и шумно втягивает родной запах.

И только после нескольких стандартных фраз Сэм осознает, что он действительно жив, и уже тогда замечает Бобби, чувствует голод и начинает воспринимать остальную информацию. А Дин снова неотрывно присматривает за Сэмми.


End file.
